Four Jewels Café: Two Cups of Coffee
by Kristin-a-dette
Summary: Who would you share your two cups of coffee with at the Four Jewels Café? A Miroku & Sango Story. AU. OneShot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello! Good day! Welcome to my fic! It's my first ever InuYasha fanfic, so please bear with me! I got my inspiration for this fic from an online manga called "Two Cups of Coffee". The general idea is a little bit similar, but I turned it around and added more details, and of course added the Inuyasha gang to make it my own original fic! It's a one-shot by the way! Please review after!

Enjoy:)

----------------------------------

**FOUR JEWELS CAFÉ: Two Cups of Coffee**

_Who would you share your two cups of coffee with at the Four Jewels Café?_

MIROKU & SANGO'S STORY

By Kristin-a-dette  
Character Inspiration by Rumiko Takahashi  
_I don't own the characters, but I do own this plot!_

----------------------------------

I entered through the doors of Four Jewels Café, a small, quaint and popular coffee shop located on the outskirts of my city's downtown. I was relieved to find the café not as busy as the previous days. There were only a handful of customers sipping their drinks and talking with their companions or doing business on their phones. I was exhausted from the harried effort of trying to get here, but my fatigue was relieved when my ears heard the most wonderful sound of all.

A group of young ladies giggling as they waited for their orders.

I smiled at the sight of them, and they blushed and giggled even harder. I was about to walk towards them, when someone growled out:

"Yo, Miroku. You're late."

A young man came up beside me, carrying a tray of fresh cappuccino, and I smiled at his appearance. He wore his black hair long and tied back in a ponytail, with broad shoulders and a strong physique that were emphasized from the small, white apron he was wearing. His strange, golden eyes shot daggers at me, and I couldn't help but chuckle at this hilarious sight.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I was… distracted." I bowed slightly in a very gentlemanly way, but he ruined the moment by snorting.

"Sure, you were. In case you didn't know, we're doing a business here, so why don't you be serious about it, huh? Feh, if you only didn't own half of this place, I would've kicked you out a long time ago."

I feigned a hurt expression. "Why, Inuyasha, I thought we were friends!"

"Feh. We're business associates, Miroku. Nothing more. Get going, why don't ya?" He glared at me and stalked towards the giggling ladies. I grinned as he came up to them and said in a rough voice, "Here you go, Ma'ams."

My grin grew even wider when one of them smiled brightly at him and rapidly batted her eyes. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Waiter. You're the best." She said in a soft husky voice.

I saw Inuyasha's neck turned red with embarrassment, or was it flattery? I shook my head and chuckled once more. That boy is such an innocent.

I went to the back and grabbed my own apron. I grinned at myself through the mirror and gave my look the customary glance. Slightly long hair tied back? Check. Clothes and apron matching? Check. Flirty smile intact? Check. Hands ready to do their work? Check.

I was ready for a new day at my café.

As I left the back room, the shop's door jingled and it signaled a customer's arrival. I turned my smile towards the door, and I suddenly stopped breathing.

It was her.

She walked slowly to the table beside the shop's windows where she normally sat, but the group of women was there, and she paused slightly. She didn't seem to mind them taking over her usual spot, and she moved onto the next table.

Inuyasha was sitting behind the cash machine, refilling the change.

"She's here again?" He asked.

I nodded.

He frowned as he counted the bills. "She always comes at the same time, sits at the same table, and orders the same thing everyday. Don't you think that's kinda weird?"

"Not today," I said lightly. "Those ladies over there took her usual place."

"Yeah, but that's only today. I bet you if you go over there she'll order the same thing again. Go and see." Inuyasha stood up and went to the coffee maker. "Two cups of coffee with two sugar and two creams, right?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe it's different this time."

"Feh." He started the coffee maker.

I walked towards her with my notepad on hand. The group of ladies smiled flirtatiously at me, and I nodded at them. "Hello, ladies."

They exploded in giggles.

I arrived at her table and smiled at her. I admired her long, glossy, black hair, spilled over her small shoulders. She was wearing a pink tank top that brought out the smooth color of her eyes. She wore no makeup, but I found that the natural way looks good on her. "What would you like to order, Miss?"

She looked at me, her hazel eyes expressionless and in an equally caliber voice, replied, "Two cups of coffee with two sugar and two creams, please."

I smiled slightly. Inuyasha's predictions were right, as usual.

"Is that everything, Miss?"

"That's everything."

I went back to the counter, and Inuyasha smirked. "Was I right?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Ah-ha! I knew it! That girl's so predictable." He laughed gleefully.

I rolled my eyes as I arranged the two cups of coffee on my tray. "She's been coming here for over a month now, and I still don't know her name. Why is she ordering two cups of coffee for, I don't know. Who is she waiting for? I don't know. No one comes in here to sit with her; don't you notice that, Inuyasha?"

He frowned. "Yeah. Maybe she's waiting for her lost love or something."

I stared at him with a newfound respect. Sometimes the most unpredictable things can come out from his rough mouth. "Wow. That is so… romantic of you."

He glared at me. "Shut up. Anyways, aren't you good at getting chicks' names? So what's the problem? Why can't you get her name? Not up to your game, are you, Miroku Houshi?"

I lifted the tray. "No, it's not that, Mr. Inuyasha Tetsusaiga. I'm very much in my game. It's just that I have this feeling that I should leave her alone."

He snorted. "In other words, you're scared of talking to her."

"Close, my friend, close, but not close enough."

I left him and walked towards her again. I arranged her drinks dutifully. She murmured a thank you, and went back from looking out to the streets. I paused slightly, waiting for a good opportunity, and then berated myself for my cowardice and replied, "You're very welcome."

I tried to give her my most charming smile, but she never looked back.

I sighed silently. Tomorrow, I'll try again. I promised myself. I went back.

------------------------------

A week past. I was still unsuccessful in getting her name, but it wasn't entirely my fault. Our café was once again packed with customers. Our new ad was just published in the local newspaper, and many came to try out our new specialties. I was glad that many of our customers were single, young women, and I was certain it was because of the fact that the Four Jewels café was owned by two, _eligible_, young bachelors.

Inuyasha mentioned this tidbit to me, and I just shrugged. "Hey, whatever sells."

I don't think he was too fond of that statement.

I arrived at the café, late as usual. The café was once again not so busy, and I noticed Inuyasha talking to a girl at the counter.

I smirked and then walked to sit beside her.

"Hello, ladies." I said jovially. I raised a brow at Inuyasha, who was scowling at me. I turned my attention towards the girl and smiled, "Good morning. Welcome to our café. I hoped that you've been enjoying us so far."

The girl grinned. "I am."

Inuyasha growled. "Miroku, stop flirting with her and get to work."

I sighed. "We need to hire another waiter." I winked at her. "So he can also fulfill all your needs, miss."

I stood up and leaned towards Inuyasha. I whispered to his ears, "Weren't you flirting too?"

He blushed and then glared at me. "Shut up, I wasn't! I know her!"

"You do?" I asked in surprise and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Miss, do you really know this tyrant?" I could hear Inuyasha growling.

She smiled nervously. "Y-yes. We came from the same high school. He's Inuyasha."

My hands were trailing down lightly on her back, and she fidgeted. Hmm, a ticklish one. "Oh yeah? So what's your name, Inuyasha's high school friend?" I murmured, and then when my hand reached its destination, I rub lightly.

"It's Kago— ahh! Pervert!" She stood up suddenly and punched my jaw. Inuyasha rose angrily and jumped with quick speed over the counter and grabbed my shirt. He shook me, hard.

Ouch.

"What the hell are you doing, Miroku?" He growled. "Don't touch Kagome!" The girl was glaring at me. The other customers were staring at us, all conversation halted.

"Kagome?"

We turned towards the voice and stared.

It belonged to her.

"Sango!" The girl ran up to her and gave her a hug. "That… pervert touched me!" she glared at me.

Oops.

Well, at least I know her name at last. What a pretty name. Sango… Oh no, she's frowning at me.

"Him? What do you mean? He's just the waiter." She frowned at Kagome.

"A perverted one!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, I'm sorry. Miroku's a bit loony around the edges." I gave him my most evil look. He glared back. "Apologize to her, Miroku. You're scaring our customers." He whispered angrily.

I sighed and then walked up to Kagome, who was still holding on to Sango.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to. I was just excited to meet Inuyasha's old friend."

"Oh, by touching her butt?" She replied sarcastically. Oh man, she's a feisty one. No wonder Inuyasha seems to like her.

"I truly regret my actions." I bowed at her. "Will you forgive me?"

"Uh… w-well." She was flustered. I don't think anyone has bowed to her and asked for her forgiveness before. "Don't do it next time."

"I won't." I said sincerely.

"Good." She glared. She turned towards Sango, and said, "Sango, where have you been? I haven't seen you since your…" She stopped, and amended her sentence. "I-I haven't seen you for almost two months now."

Sango smiled. She has a pretty smile. "Oh, I've been around. What are you doing here, Kagome?"

"Oh." Kagome blinked. She replied, as if Sango didn't just change the subject on her. "Well, I'm visiting Inuyasha. I used to be, er, friends with him." She blushed slightly.

I raised my brow at this sight. I turned towards Inuyasha, who was blushing as well.

Hmm, something happened between the two of them. I'm sure of it. Back in high school, I'm betting. I'm pretty sure I know what it is too.

I noticed the customers getting bored of us and they stopped paying attention.

"Oh, I see." Sango smiled slightly. She turned towards Inuyasha. "Him, right?"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha leaned back and crossed his arms. "So you two know each other? She's one of our regular customers, you know."

Regular customer? I was kind of surprised to hear that, actually. I never really thought of her as a regular customer. I thought... well, I don't know what I thought. She wasn't a customer to my eyes, that was for sure.

"Yeah." Kagome said. "Sango and I had been friends since college. We graduated last year, you know?" She said proudly.

"Is that right? Well, congratulations. I love smart girls." I grinned.

The girls frowned at me. Inuyasha cleared his throat and then said, "Ahem. Well, do you want some coffee, Kagome? What about you, er… Sango? Coffee?"

Apparently, Inuyasha was still expecting her to order her usual two cups.

"Coffee's fine, Inuyasha." Sango replied. She sat down on the chair located in front of the counter. Kagome followed suit and said, "Just water for me, please."

"What? You don't like coffee?"

Kagome shook her head, and grinned. "Sorry. I know this is a coffee shop and all, but I really don't. It's Sango who likes that stuff."

Sango blushed faintly. I noted mentally that she looked very cute when she blushed.

Inuyasha grinned. "Coffee and water it is, then. Miroku, would you please move your butt and help?"

I blinked. I was still staring at Sango. "Yes, I will. Would you like some cinnamon rolls with your drinks, Kagome and… Sango?" I loved the way her name rolled off my tongue. It's so… poetic.

Kagome stared at me warily. Sango gave a tiny smile and replied, "We would like that."

I felt my heart beating rapidly.

What the hell is this feeling?

I gave them the cinnamon rolls while Inuyasha served them their drinks. More customers came in, and we had to leave the girls to tend to them.

When we were finally done, the girls were about to leave. Kagome was trying to give me money, but I refused.

"No."

"But… Miroku. I have to pay."

I grinned at her. "Then consider this as a promotion for coming to our place for the first time. You're Inuyasha's old 'friend', anyways." I emphasized the word _friend_. "So it's OK, you don't have to pay."

"Well, if you say so." She laughed. "You're actually alright, Miroku."

I gave her a hurt look. "You thought I was bad? Hey, that's mean."

She grinned. "Well, it was your fault in the first place."

"Yes, well, there is that." I winked. I noticed Sango at her side, saying nothing. She took some bills out; then both Kagome and I shook our heads and said at the same time:

"No."

Sango grinned ruefully. "Fine."

They turned to leave, and I called out. "Bye, ladies. Come back soon, OK?"

Kagome smiled and waved. Sango gave a tiny smile. I know she'll come back the next day.

They were gone for a few minutes when Inuyasha came back. "Hey, where did the girls go?"

"They left."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

I sighed. "You were busy."

"I wanted to… never mind. Who cares." He shrugged casually and sat beside me. I gave him a look, and he stared. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"What?" He frowned. "At who?"

"Kagome."

"WHAT? I'm not! I'm not in love with her!"

I nodded. "OK. I've known you for years now. Don't lie to me."

"I swear I'm not, Miroku!" he cried out. Several heads turned our way.

"Oh, do be quiet, Inuyasha. You're scaring our customers." I grinned. "So you met in high school, probably went out for a while, and broke up. Today was your first time seeing her since then, huh? Must've brought back memories."

"Shut up! We never went out at all!" Inuyasha sputtered out.

"Really?" I raised my brows. "Then…?"

"Then, what? I was going out with Kikyo at the time!"

Kikyo? His first and only girlfriend? He never went out with anyone after her. "Oh, _that _Kikyo? So you went out with Kikyo in high school, huh? How did Kagome fit in?"

He turned away. "They were twins."

I chuckled. "Holy crap. Double trouble."

"Look." Inuyasha turned back and glared. "Kikyo's history now, OK? That was a long time ago, for crying out loud. And for the last time, I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH KAGOME!"

"Sure, whatever you say, my friend." I'll leave him alone… for now.

"Geez." Inuyasha said in frustration and left to clean up a table.

I thought back to today's events. I finally know her name. Sango…

------------------------------

We have a new waiter. Actually, little shrimp is a lot more appropriate. His name is Shippo, and he's sixteen years old. At least, that's what he told me and Inuyasha. He looks like he's only twelve years old, though. Inuyasha gave him a punch on the head, saying if he messes up, he'll feed him to the dogs. Shippo looked like he was about to cry, and I had to rescue him.

Stupid Inuyasha. No wonder no one works at our café for long.

Shippo is actually a diligent kid. He only spilled coffee on a customer once, and he follows instructions well. He took a shining to Sango and Kagome (who comes to our café daily now) immediately.

I tried to squelch the jealousy I felt every time I see Shippo talking to Sango. He was only a kid; there was no need to get worked up over him.

Then the unexpected happened.

She did not come to our café one day.

Kagome came alone. She sat on our counter, and Inuyasha, who was trying to act casual, came up to her and started pouring her an orange juice and took out a bagel. He offered it to her, and she accepted gratefully.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. I'm famished." She grinned at him. She took the cream cheese and spread it on her bagel. She winked at him. Hmm, very bold of you, Kagome.

Inuyasha's face reddened. I chuckled at him and then sidled up with her.

"Where's Sango?" I asked. After Kagome's arrival and the discovery of Sango's name, I was a lot braver. I could manage a "How ya doin'?" and a "That outfit looks very pretty on you." I stopped calling her 'miss' and dropped to Sango instead. We could talk a little normally now. However, my fingers still longed to touch her smooth, flawless skin, so I try to touch her hand or arm a little bit now and then. She still maintained a wall between us, though. She was friendly, yes, but I can't see that friendliness reach her eyes.

I was very, very frustrated.

Kagome looked down. "She went to the cemetery to visit her family's graves."

I blinked. Inuyasha frowned and sat down. Shippo was still serving a customer. We waited for her to continue.

"Sango," Kagome started. "Sango's parents were killed in a car accident when she was eighteen years old, just barely out from high school. It was only Sango and her brother who were left. It was really hard on Sango, because she had to support herself and her brother. She came to college two years late, and that's how we met. Her brother…"

Kagome took a deep breath, and then suddenly tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Her brother was diagnosed with brain cancer just before her parents were killed. It was really hard on Sango. Really hard."

Everyone was silent. I felt my heart breaking for Sango. What a hard life. I wished I was there when she received the news about her parents so that I could give her a hug and help her. It was hard enough to find out your brother has cancer, and then finding out your parents died in a car accident. Oh, Sango…

Then Kagome dropped the next blow. I wanted to bawl my eyes out. Shippo did.

"The doctor gave Kohaku, Sango's brother, only a few months to live. Miraculously, the chemo worked and he survived. He went to junior high and then high school. He graduated high school. I was there." Kagome smiled at the memory, with tears still running down from her eyes. Inuyasha was holding her hand. "Then suddenly, he relapsed and he had to go back to the hospital. The cancer came back. He… he died three months ago. After the funeral, no one saw Sango again. Until I saw her here a month ago."

She stopped talking and began to cry silently for her friend. Inuyasha put his arms around her and tried to soothe her in his own, gruff way. Shippo's eyes were red, and he was silently crying. I could feel my eyes prickling and I wanted to laugh. We must've been a sight for the customers.

Sango… I could just imagine her pain…

Was that why she's always staring out the window? To remember Kohaku, her brother? Was that why she's always ordering two cups of coffee? Was the other cup for her brother? Was she hoping he'll return back to her?

"Did…" I felt my voice choking up. "Did Kohaku like coffee too?"

Kagome looked up from Inuyasha's arms. She smiled bitterly. "He drinks coffee day and night. Sango didn't like it at first, but for her brother, she will do anything to make him happy."

I nodded. "I see."

Sango, where are you? I want to ease all your pain away.

------------------------------

The next day, she came. I was relieved to see her. I was glad she was safe. However, she didn't come up to our counter and say hi, like she had been doing for the past days. She just went straight to her usual place. I nodded to Shippo, who started to pour the two cups.

I took the tray from him and carried them to her table.

"Sango?"

She glanced up. "Hello, Mr. Hou—I mean, M-Miroku …" she flushed.

I grinned. She had started to call me Mr. Houshi at first, but I felt like a dirty, old man every time she says that, especially the thoughts that I was having every time I'm near her. I discouraged her of calling me this, and she was only beginning to relent.

"Here's your two cups of coffee with two sugar and two creams."

She smiled gratefully. I could still feel my breath catch every time she does that. I can't help it. I am seriously attracted to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I stood a little bit longer at her table, trying to come up with something. She was looking at me, and I felt myself feeling flustered. I was still thinking about what Kagome said the day before. Should I tell her that I know, or not?

I was still thinking when someone called out my name.

"Miroku!"

I turned around. Two young women were standing in front of me, grinning widely. One had her long, dark hair pulled into a high ponytail, and the other had dyed blond hair. Their faces were heavily painted with make up, but they were still pretty nonetheless. I smiled at them. I know these two.

"Hello, Kaoru and Mayumi. I haven't seen you for ages. How are you guys?"

They squealed with delight and ran up to hug me tightly. I found my air circulation getting cut off, and I tried to gently take their arms away from me before I choke.

"Easy, girls." I laughed.

"We missed you, Miroku!" Kaoru, the blond one, exclaimed. "You haven't come clubbing with us for ages!"

"I know!" Mayumi added. "We had to come to your café to find you! You never come anymore! You're no fun!" she pouted.

They were attracting the other customers' attentions. I turn an apologetic smile to Sango, but she had turned away while I was ambushed by the two. I felt my smile dwindle.

I sighed inside. I turned towards the two and showed them to an empty table. "Why don't you two sit down and Shippo here will serve you some drinks?" I gestured at him.

They squealed once more. "Aw! He's so cute! Can we have some beer, please?" Shippo looked very unhappy by this observation of him.

I gave them a wry smile. "We don't serve beer here, girls. It's a coffee shop." They whined.

Shippo gave me a distraught look. I shrugged and said, "Just give them some iced tea."

He rolled his eyes and went to get them. I turned to the girls, who were exclaiming out loud, "That was hot, Miroku! We like guys who boss people around!"

I sighed once more. This was going to be a long day.

And damn it, they ruined my chance to talk to Sango.

-

-

-

I stared out the window, trying hard not to listen to them giggling and flirting. I wrapped my hands tightly around the cup, and sighed.

Why? When I was about to gain enough courage to talk too?

Shippo came up to me, and I smiled. It was his break, and he could finally rescue me from my thoughts.

"Hello, Shippo."

He grinned at me. "Hi, Sango. Having fun?"

"You know I am."

He chuckled and sat in front of me. He glanced at the extra cup and looked up. "It's cold."

I shrugged. I always leave them cold.

"Uh, Sango?"

"Yes?"

"We heard from Kagome about… about your family. I'm sorry."

I felt myself frowning. Why is Kagome telling them about me? It's none of their business, so why?

Shippo saw my look and hurriedly apologize again. "I'm sorry! We were just wondering because you weren't here yesterday, and that is like, strange because you always come!"

Oh, I see. Well, I'm actually surprised and a little bit happy that they were thinking about me.

I wonder if…

No, he's probably too busy flirting.

"We're your friends, you know?" Shippo was still talking. "Even though maybe you don't think we are. Actually, I'm thinking of this place as my home now, and Inuyasha and Miroku and Kagome and you as my family. I like going here everyday and earning cash and see interesting people. But what I'm saying is that we're your friends, so we just worry about you…"

"Shippo," I interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh, I live in a foster home. My parents died when I was six."

Poor Shippo. I totally understand how he feels.

I placed my hand over his and looked into his eyes. "It's OK, Shippo. I don't mind."

He sighed with relief. "That's good."

I smiled and took a sip of my coffee. I looked around the café. I found this place shortly after I was wandering around the city. I just came back from Kohaku's funeral, and I felt empty, dazed, and unstable. I needed some sense in my brain. And then this coffee shop just suddenly appeared in front of me. I entered the shop and saw the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen in my whole entire life.

He was broad-shouldered, and tall. I was tall for a Japanese woman, and he still towered over me. His hair was slightly long, but not as long as Inuyasha's, and it was charmingly pulled back in a pony tail. His dark, cobalt eyes held a certain animal-like magnetism to them; because once he looks straight at you, you feel like you're the only woman in the room. You felt wanted, loved, safe and secure.

Unfortunately, this part of his personality meant that he was an arrogant flirt and a pervert.

But I did not come inside the shop so that I could ogle at him. No, I came so that I could replenish myself from all the pain and anguish that I was feeling. I ordered two cups of coffee, because I know how much Kohaku loved them, especially with two sugar and two creams. I like mine pure black.

So why am I still ordering another cup for Kohaku when I fully know he's dead?

I don't know. I want to heal. I want to get over him. I miss my brother. I don't want to forget him.

To my surprise, when the gorgeous guy brought me my order, he remarked, "I like my coffee with two sugar and two creams too. What a coincidence." He smiled at me. "My name is Miroku Houshi. What's yours?"

He's flirting with me, I thought. I couldn't take it. I was still fresh from the pain. I turned away. I was being rude, I know, but in the real world, this guy will never talk to me. This coffee shop is a haven, a safe place to collect my thoughts. I don't need him to distract me.

The guy sure is persistent though. He brings the coffee to me everyday, and I still try to ignore him. However, I found this hard to do. While I stare out the window, I could see his reflection. I was aware of him as he walks around his café. I was still aware as he flirts shamelessly with other women, and when he leaves, the women would exclaim how heavenly he is, and how lucky they are to find this place and meet him. From his conversations with them I found out that he owns half of this shop with Inuyasha, that he likes the colors violet and blue, that he also like to drink margaritas and he likes to run every morning.

Eventually, I go to the café looking forward to seeing him. I found myself waiting for that smile to turn towards me, and to listen to his footsteps as he walks towards me to get my order. I wonder to myself, does he think I'm strange for ordering the same thing over and over again?

He probably does.

I glanced at him and the women he was with. I felt that tiny stab of pain in my chest again. It always happens every time I see him talking to other women and laughing with them. It pained me even more when I found him with Kagome the first time. I was surprised that the same Inuyasha she was in love with was actually the same Inuyasha who owns half of this café. I had never really thought much about it.

But I know Kagome would never fall for Miroku, though. She was in love with Inuyasha. She always has been, ever since high school. Even though he was only friends with her because he was going out with her sister, she was still in love with him.

I knew she came here all the time so she could spend time with him. I wish her well. I like Inuyasha. He's a good match for her.

I looked down. My heart is still aching every time I think of Kohaku, but this café and the people in it had actually brought me some good. I don't miss Kohaku that much anymore. I try to remember our good times together now, instead of the despair I always have every time I think about how lonely I am.

But now, my heart aches for a different reason.

Miroku…

Since when did I start thinking about him all time? When did I start smiling every time he smiles at me? And when did I start liking how he pays attention to every single detail about me?

Since when did I start thinking that the other cup across from me is not for Kohaku anymore, but for him?

Miroku…

I'm waiting for him to come to my table again, so that I could have the courage to invite him to share that cup with me.

-

-

-

I watched as Shippo got up from Sango's table and finished his break. She was frowning at her cup. My hand longed to smooth that frown away from her face.

Actually, I was getting exhausted of the girls sitting with me. They showed no signs of wanting to leave, and I saw Inuyasha scowling at me. I excused myself from them, and that resulted loud bouts of complaints. Oh well. I was getting a little annoyed.

As I stood, Sango also rose. She left her payment for her coffee on her table, gathered up her purse, and prepared to leave.

Where does she go anyways? I wonder.

Suddenly, my curiosity got the better of me and it made me want to know right there and now.

I hurried after her but something got my sleeve. I scowled back at the interference, and Inuyasha scowled back at me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? You're not going to leave me here all alone with just Shippo!" he demanded.

"I'm going to do something that I should've done a long time ago." I replied impatiently. I tugged on my sleeve, but he still won't let go. Damn his iron-clawed grip.

"And what is that?"

I tried to curb in my irritation. If he doesn't release me right now, I'm gonna lose Sango and will probably lose this chance as well. I gave him the honest truth. "Sango."

He blinked. That stupid man. He's as clueless as ever. "But… why?"

I sighed and jerked my arm hard. He let go and I turned to leave. "The same reason why Kagome keeps visiting you everyday, Inuyasha. I'll be back soon."

I left him staring at me, speechless.

I rushed outside, and then looked left and right, trying to search for her. The sidewalk was crowded with people, and it was hard to see. A group of schoolchildren rushed by me, with their young teacher chasing after them in frustration. When the sidewalk finally cleared, I saw Sango's jacket moving away from my right. I rushed to keep up.

There were still a throng of people blocking my way, so I was a dozen feet behind her. I could still see her back though, so I followed. She led me through the sidewalk, turned a corner where the curb reached its end and towards the suburbs of houses. She went through a catwalk, and I was still trying to catch up. She was a pretty darn fast walker.

She disappeared from my sight as she turned, and I had to run.

When I reached the end of the catwalk, I realized I was in a park. There was a children's playground on my right, a fountain at the far left corner, and benches was littered around the path. A huge oak tree stood over one of the benches, and that was where I found her.

Sango.

Her face was downcast, and her shoulders drooped. She clutched her purse tightly, and as I walked slowly towards her, I could hear her crying.

That broke my heart.

Why are you crying, Sango?

I reached the bench, and I sat beside her without saying a word. I stayed like that for quite some time, until she became aware that someone else was sitting there with her.

From the corner of my eye, I saw her looked up, her eyes red-rimmed and her face wet with tears. She gasped in surprise and stared. Then suddenly her facial expression changed into angry indignation.

"What are you doing here!" she demanded.

I didn't reply. I fumbled inside my pockets and finally pulled out something. It was a handkerchief that I forgot to take out from my pants when I did the laundry. I reached over to her, and gently wiped her face.

"The tears of a beautiful angel can break a man's heart, you know." I murmured. I wiped her cheeks and then moved upwards to her eyes. She shut them tightly.

"Miroku…"

"Yes?" My eyes had dropped to her soft, full lips. I wanted to kiss her badly.

"Please don't touch me."

I blinked. That was… harsh. I pulled away from her. "I apologize. I shouldn't have."

She opened her eyes. "What are you doing here, Miroku?" I looked into her eyes. A hint of annoyance was etched in there, but her eyes were still filled with tears, as if she was confused and hurting.

I looked away. "I was concerned for you."

"Concerned…" she repeated.

"Yes." I nodded. I couldn't move my tongue, as if I was struck speechless and my brain couldn't form any words. I could usually produce a clever remark or two, no matter how dire the situation is, but every time I'm in the presence of this woman I felt like a twelve-year old boy hopelessly tongue-tied in front of his first crush.

"You didn't have to be concerned for me." She said coldly.

I was surprised at her words and turned back to her. She was glaring at me. I blinked. What did I do?

"Sango…" I started.

She interrupted me. "You don't have to, really. I know Kagome told you everything yesterday, but I assure you, I'm perfectly fine. I don't need anyone's pity, OK?" her eyes were wild with anger.

"Sango," I shook my head. "I don't pity you."

"LIES!" she cried out. "I don't even know you! You don't even know me! So why shouldn't you feel sorry for me, huh? I'm just that pathetic woman who comes to your shop everyday ordering the same thing over and over again. And if that's not enough, I order two cups, making it look like I'm waiting for someone, but no one comes! NO ONE COMES!"

She gave way to her emotions and started to sob.

"What are you talking about, Sango?" I leaned closer and slowly gathered her in my arms. "I don't think you're pathetic. I know you're doing that to remember your brother. And someone does come for you, you know."

She tried to twist away from me, but I held on tighter. She gave up and started to sob on my shirt. "What the hell are you talking about? You act like you know me so much. Who comes for me, huh? No one!"

"I do."

She suddenly stopped crying. "What?" she cried out incredulously.

I leaned my head against hers and replied. "Everyday I try to take your orders personally for you. Inuyasha could've done it himself, or I could've gotten Shippo to do it, but I didn't. I always take your orders." I heard her snorting, and I smiled ruefully. "Now that might not seem enough, but I do it because it's my only chance to get to talk to you. Every time you leave you usually don't say a word to anyone. It's only when Kagome's there that you try to communicate with us. It's very frustrating, you know."

I could her sniffling. "Why should that be frustrating to you? You could've talked to me anytime you want. I _am_ your customer, you know."

"Yes, you are. But to me, you're not."

"You're not making any sense."

"I don't know." I tried to shrug. I rubbed my hands over her arms gently. Her arms were soft and I drew circles around a beauty spot located above her elbow. "It doesn't make sense to me either."

Suddenly, as if she just realized she was in my arms, she got up and shoved me.

"Hey! What was that for?" I hurried to keep my balance.

She rubbed her arms furiously. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out like that. I was just upset. I visited my family's graves yesterday and it just brought back some bitter memories. I… I… had to vent at something, or someone. Sorry, sorry…" she turned furiously at me. "But that's no excuse to touch me though! Pervert!"

She shoved me again.

This time, I fell off the bench.

"Sango…" I said warily. She was staring at me like I was some kind of monster.

I sighed. This was not going well. I got up and then squatted, to be on the same eye-level as her. She was gripping her lap tightly. I placed a hand on hers, and she started to lift her other hand to slap me, but I caught it with my other free hand and it stayed there.

"Please listen to me, Sango."

"Let me go."

"I will, once you listen to me."

She frowned, thinking this over. She relaxed and so I released her raised hand. I held onto her other hand though.

"Sango, the moment you stepped into my café I was confused by you. You ignored me when I tried to introduce myself. Then you even confused me further when you ordered two cups of coffee but there wasn't anyone there with you. And you do this everyday. You know how much I was bothered by that? I'm a curious boy by nature, and I couldn't help being curious."

She sneered. "So the reason why you're so… frustrated at me is because I couldn't satisfy your damn curiosity?"

"Yes… I mean, no! Damn it!" I was irritated because she was getting it all wrong. "I don't mean it like that, Sango. You're not listening."

"Oh, I'm listening perfectly fine. You're just not convincing me."

I sighed. "OK. OK. Fine, I _was_ curious. But curiosity turned into fascination, and I couldn't help but feel enamored of you, Sango. Who is she waiting for? I wonder. Is it her ex-boyfriend? Is she hiding from someone? Believe me; all kinds of possible and weird answers had entered my mind. From Mafias to wizards trying to dissect your brain."

She snickered. I grinned. "Yes, I do have an overactive imagination, don't I?"

"Maybe too much." She pointed out. I got her meaning. I felt my face burning.

"Well, yes. But I'm a healthy man."

"Too healthy perhaps." She rolled her eyes and grinned.

I beamed. She was finally smiling.

"Well," I continued. "So what I'm saying is that you intrigued me. You fascinate me. I wanted to know more about you. And by some sheer luck or fate, Kagome appeared and suddenly I'm finally learning things about you."

"You could've just asked me, you know."

I hung my head. "Yes, but you made it impossible."

"I did?" she looked bewildered.

"Yeah," I grinned. "You don't really talk that much, you know. Well, at least not to me."

"I see. I'm sorry." She looked down and took her hand away from mine.

I looked at her. Her eyes were sad, and there were still telltale signs of tears on her face. I felt my heart ache for her. "It's OK." I reassured her.

She twisted her fingers for quite sometime. My legs were aching from my position and I stood up. As I was stretching, I heard her say something softly.

"I'm sorry, Sango, but what was that?"

More murmur.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get that."

"I said, that extra cup of coffee is not for my brother." She said loudly.

"Oh?" I was surprised. "Then who is it for?"

She shrugged.

"Sango?"

She took a deep breath. "It's for that annoying man who keeps trying to talk to me early in the morning even though all I want for him to do is to shut up and leave me alone."

I stood in confusion. Then suddenly comprehension started to reveal itself to me and I stared down at her.

"I-it's for me?"

She scowled.

I tried hard not to smile. "B-but… I thought it was for…"

"Well, you thought wrong." She stood up and raised her small chin. She looked at me with a defiant look. I was beginning to think that she was feisty as well. I could feel my face grinning hard.

I just stared at her. I must've looked like a fool grinning madly at her. Heck, I do feel like a fool. After all, _that_ cup was for me!

I don't know why, but I felt happy knowing that fact.

Does this mean she likes me?

"Miroku…?" She was looking down, not meeting my eyes.

"Yes, Sango?" I was still smiling.

"Will you…"

"Will I?"

She took a deep breath. "Will you share that second cup of coffee with me tomorrow?"

I held my breath. This was a big step for her. I slowly smiled and took her hand. "Sure, Sango. I'll share it with you."

She smiled that beautiful smile of hers again. My heart began to do its loud thumping once more. I couldn't resist.

I slowly raised my hand and placed it behind her back casually. I was smiling at her, then suddenly, I heard a loud THWACK. I felt my head spinning and stars began to appear in front of my vision.

"PERVERT! No! I don't want to share that coffee with you anymore!"

**THE END.**

-----------------------------------------------------

**_Kristin-a-dette:_** –grins like a mad person– so what do you guys think? You like it? Was it too fluffy? I liked it. I think this is my best work yet. I just loved Miroku and Sango, don't you? Especially when they're featured in Alternate Universe fics. Hehe…

Thank you for reading!

_Kristin-a-dette (August 4th, 2006)_


End file.
